Content creation applications such as notebook applications, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and presentation applications are useful tools for generating and curating content. These and other content creation applications are increasingly including “inking” functionality that lets users input content and interact with the application (and content created therein) through using a pen or stylus (and sometimes fingers or other objects) in a manner evoking a pen on paper.
When multiple users begin to do real-time collaboration within an application using digital ink (a “digital inking environment”), it can be challenging to identify what users created what content.